1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, and more particularly to a heat sink for an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical heat sinks include a fan device for securing to and for cooling an integrated circuit. Various kinds of heat sinks have been developed and are required to be secured to the integrated circuit with screw fastening or threading devices. However, when securing the heat sink to the integrated circuit by the threading devices, the user may not precisely determine the threaded engagement of the threading device; i.e., the threading device may be over threaded or may not be tightly threaded into place, such that the user may not really know whether the elements have been tightly assembled together or not. In addition, the user may not know whether the elements have been damaged due to over threading or not.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional heat sinks.